Vampire Knight Return Season 3
by Starlightfan800
Summary: This is my season 3. Yuki and Kaname return to see Yuki's "father" meanwhile how will Zero re-act to Yuki's presence at the academy for a bit. Also, a new enemy shows up. Will Yuki be staying longer than expected? And will Zero, Yuki, and Kaname need to team up? Episode 1-?


Vampire Knight Return- This is what my Vampire Knight season 3 would be. I hope VN fans like this I plan on writing a couple episodes. In this "season" I will have Zero and Yuki meoments even though I know Zero hates vampires I wanna see what I'm made of. I am NOT a fan of Kaname and Yuki, but to stay close to the anime I wanna "try" to keep their relationship together.

I don't own vampire knight.

Summary: It's been a year since Yuki left Cross Academy, now, she decides to go back to visit her "father" with Kaname. How will Zero react seeing Yuki?

Episode 1: Pairs of Fangs

Yuki walked up a path with Kaname as the Spring sun was shining brightly, they were getting into the small township not too far from Cross Academy. People were walking around with families and having fun.

"You're not nervous, Yuki?" said a voice startling Yuki. Yuki looked at Kaname who was smiling and blushed slightly.

"About what?" She asked Kaname as he grabbed her hand and they walked faster.

"Zero," Kaname said as they stopped up near a small building. "He lived as your shield, Yuki."

"Uh…sure," Yuki said not really understanding what Kaname meant. "I want Zero to understand the new me, I felt his feelings through his blood. He said we can't live in the same world anymore when I last saw him."

"Do you need protection?" Kaname pulled her close and Yuki looked up and held his hand smiling kissing the back of it.

"I'm a big girl, older brother," she said smiling.

Cross Academy…..

"Kiryuu-kun," the headmaster said sitting behind his desk. "I've seen the last year has been a bit hard for you, right?" he took a sip of his hot chocolate and stared up at Zero.

"I've been fine," Zero said with his hands in his pockets, he knew what today was. "I'll say hi to her, that's it. I don't plan on being a beast which takes on human form and sucks blood."

"She's still Yuki, Zero," the headmaster said. "You know that within your heart. You two spent years together and she helped you from not falling to a level E."

"I can't take this, I'm off to my room," Zero said shutting the door behind him and walking to his room just standing in the hall for a moment. "A beast…who takes on human form. That's all she is."

Zero went to his room and shut his door, and pulled out his Bloody Rose gun from the recent level E he hunted down. He stood in his room holding his arm straight out with the gun and trying to imagine Yuki but shook his head.

"I sore I would do it," he said without any pity in his voice. "I told her myself, I'd kill her with my own hands and watch it. Five years ago, I was played with by a vampire and I'm here now." He only talked to himself.

_Why does she need to come back here? What is she coming for? With…Kaname. _Zero thought as he sat on his bed imaging Yuki hugging him and supporting him, to become his ally. That Yuki was gone, replaced by the vampire verison.

"_That's right Zero, the Yuki you knew is gone. Since, she was eaten by the vampire Yuki." _

The words echoed through his mind. He just sat there looking at the gun when there was a knock on the door. It was the headmaster.

"Kiryuu-kun, there's a letter here for you. A level E is running through-out the town at a house and is terrorizing the people," he explained. "You need to go, right now. It shouldn't take long."

"Understood, if I don't need to see her face," Zero said as he walked down the hall getting ready to go to town putting his gun in his pocket.

TOWN

"Mama, something scary is there," a young boy said to her mom as she tugged his hand.

"What's going on?" Yuki said as her and Kaname walked into town seeing people run and scream. Yuki tugged on a lady's black sweater and the old lady looked at her probably thinking,"why aren't you running away?"

"Run children, run," she advised. "Something scary is coming, find somewhere safe."

"What have you seen?" Yuki asked her curiously.

"It was jumping all around, and looked really pale. You two are in great danger," she said and was really scared. "Let me go, I need to find my family."

Yuki let go of the old lady as she ran off and a thought hit Yuki and Kaname seemed surprised.

"It could be a level E," she said. "There are no hunters I know except Zero. No way, he can't be coming this way. He said that….he said that….."

"Said what, Yuki?" Kaname said as something grabbed Yuki by the ankle and dragged her down. She tried grabbing Kaname's hand.

"Older brother, Kaname!" Yuki shouted as the level E held her closely as if he was snuggling her.

"The pure blood princess, she's a beautiful sight," the level E said stroking his long creepy hands through her hair. "Want to be my princess, sweetie?" Yuki slapped the level E on the face.

Kaname ran closer and picked up Yuki as the level E jumped away and crawled up the walls. Yuki wanted to chase after it. "Yuki, let Kiryuu-kun handle it," Kaname told her.

"Zero…he can't see me. Can we go to the academy now?" Yuki questioned as she and Kaname ran through the town up, trying to get past the people and to the academy. They reached the gates and saw the headmaster standing there.

"Kaname-kun and Yuki, it's been awhile," he said as Yuki ran up and hugged him. "Hello, Yuki. Has Kaname-kun been good to you?"

Yuki looked at the headmaster, he looked the same. Same pony tail, same clothes, and the same glasses. She started to cry and hugging him tighter.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Very good to me." It hit her, she forgot what was happening in the town. "Headmaster, the town is being attacked by a level E."

"I have that taken care of," he explained. "Come to my office, we can sit down and talk for awhile." The three walked into the gates, nobody was around. The Day Class students were in class after all, Yuki guessed where Zero was. At least she didn't need to see him for awhile.

TOWN

Zero tried to get through the crowd of people, searching for the level E.

"Stupid creature," he muttered. "Every vampire is the same."

"What an insult," said a voice and Zero looked behind him and saw the level E. He held his gun out at it. "Us level E's have feelings too, Hunter-san. You look like a tasty person, I wonder what you blood is like. Thick? Thin? Juicy? Did you know there are all different types of blood?"

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled and shot at the level E.

Some people looked off from around a corner and watching Zero. The level E went into an old church building and Zero stopped before going on and put a little smile on his face. "You can go back to what you were doing." He ran into the church searching for the level E.

The church was old, so much dust. It probably hadn't been used for awhile, Zero looked around with his gun in hand. He walked down a red carpet and suddenly felt something jump on his back.

"Give me your neck," the level E said opening its mouth. "I need my food for more fun!" Zero flipped the level E onto its back and shot it.

The level E disappeared the Zero laughed to him self a bit and walked back into the township. People looked at Zero as if he was a hero. One little boy started to clap, and a whole crowd started to but Zero didn't look at them or nothing.

"I hope she hasn't arrived yet…pure blood princess," the white boy muttered to himself. Zero slipped the gun back into his pocket and headed back to the academy. He had told the teachers he would be missing classes sometimes for "important errands" for the headmaster.

Headmasters Office

"So, nothing weird has happened?" the Headmaster asked. "Nothing has entered the academy either. All the girls are quite now without the Night Class students here. It's become a regular school. I've had no offers from vampires to join."

"Seems like you pacifism didn't work," Kaname said looking at the Headmaster as he put a cup of blood town. "Yet, you keep the blood tablets. Why?"

"It keep them just in case any of my lovely Night Class students decide to drop buy and pay me a visit," the Headmaster explained pushing his glasses up and looking at the two.

"So uhm…where's Zero?" Yuki asked a bit hesitant to hear the answer. "I just want to greet him and see if I can settle the things he said over a year ago to me before I left."

The Headmaster looked at Yuki oddly. "What did he say, Yuki?" Yuki bit her lower lip and she smiled.

"That he would come and kill me," she said to the Headmaster. "I wonder if it's the other way around. Instead of him finding me, I found him." Kaname held Yuki closely.

"I won't let him hurt you," Kaname explained kissing Yuki on the cheek ever so lightly.

There was a knock at the door and Yuki's heart started beating faster and faster. She wanted to see Zero but not after what happened a year ago. With his feelings, he still wanted to pull the trigger.

_Five years, and his hatred for vampires has never changed. Something like that will probably never change in Zero's heart. To him, we're just beasts who take on human form to be hunted._ Yuki thought looking uneasy and just looking at the floor.

"Kiryuu-kun," the Headmaster said. "How did the job go?"

"Good," Zero said giving Kaname and Yuki an evil look. "Kaname-senpai, Yuki."

Zero was ready to walk out of the room when the Headmaster grabbed him.

"They're here for a visit, Kiryuu-kun. Just sit down and we can all talk, we're all people," the Headmaster said as Zero looked over his shoulder looking at the two "people" on the couch.

Zero sighed and sat down. "I'll have a drink, then I'm going to my room. The air feels bad in this room."

_Zero…his heart truly hasn't changed._ Yuki thought as Zero sat across from her his head down looking at the ground.

"Here, Kiryuu-kun," the Headmaster gave Zero a white cup with black tea in it and he drank it.

"So, Zero…you no longer have the status of a level E," Kaname said looking at Zero with a smug look on his face.

"Older brother, that was rude. I'm sorry, Zero," Yuki said as Kaname only smirked at Zero.

"Sure," Zero muttered and the Headmaster looked over at Zero. "I think I'll be going. I'm sorry, I need a shower. I'll be using your bathroom, Headmaster." Zero shut the door behind him.

"Yuki," the Headmaster said as Yuki looked at him. Her long, brown hair touching the green fabric of the couch. She set her tea down. "Please talk to Kiryuu-kun, he's been a wreck the last year."

"Zero has…?" she asked rather surprised since he certainly did not show it within the minute he was in here. "But, he'll shoot me."

"He won't," the Headmaster said. "You two were so close, then broke apart like a glass that hit the ground. Go see him, my adopted daughter." The Headmaster smiled at the end.

"All right, dad," Yuki said with a smile and she removed gray long sweater revealing a long sleeved black shirt and her dark pants along with her brown boots. She ran off to Zero's room, the school truly never changed.

THE WASHROOM.

Zero leaned against the counter, the gun right beside him. He heard foot steps outside the door and looked over, it was open still and saw Yuki standing there. Her long hair going down to her waist.

"What?" Zero asked. "Go away."

"Zero, listen I know I'm a creature you hate. But what about the Zero who said he would never hate me?" Yuki asked. "Please Zero."

"I'm a hunter. You know what hunters do?" Zero asked looking at Yuki. "They kill vampires, the beasts which take on human form. You're one of them Yuki," Zero explained looking at her still.

Yuki giggled at bit. "You never change, do you? I could've said the same about you, Zero. Level E vampires are also beasts in human form. I didn't say it though," she explained. "I thought we would always be together-"

"You ran off with him," Zero said. "Please, go away."

"Not till you take back what you said!" Yuki angrily. "I know from your blood you would never kill me. The Headmaster himself said that you've been a wreck the last year. Why Zero? Can't we be like we were before?"

"No," Zero said. "Leave before I think about killing you."

"I just want to remind you, Zero. I gave you my blood, I helped you," Yuki explained. "I just wanted to get along with you since I probably won't be here long."

Zero smirked under his hair. "The shorter is the better."

Yuki looked at Zero, he was still cold hearted and would always be that way.

"If you hadn't become a beast, everything would be the same," Zero started. "You'd go to the Day Class with me and protect the Night Class, you'd be a normal human girl just smiling and laughing. But no, reality didn't turn out that way."

Yuki wanted to take a step forward but didn't.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out that way, Zero. If you ever want to talk to me, older brother and I will be in one of the guest rooms," Yuki explained as she shut the bathroom door.

Yuki walked down the hallway and a tear streamed down her face falling onto the floor, leaving a trail behind her.

_He'll never see me as his friend again, or sibling, whatever we were. We'll be enemies? Vampires against the hunters? Only if…Zero's reality would have been real. I'm sorry Zero, I'm truly sorry. This is my nature, and I'm the pure blood princess._ Yuki thought arriving at the room with Kaname.

"You two relax," the Headmaster said. "By the way, Yuki, did everything go okay with Zero?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, he says the shorter I'm here the better." Kaname shut the door and the Headmaster sighed.

"I'll talk to Zero later," he mumbled to himself.

ZERO'S ROOM

"_I'll be in one of the guest rooms…"_ that echoed in Zero's head. They truly couldn't talk it out as Zero walked over to the window putting his hand on it.

"Go back to where you were, Yuki," Zero muttered.

AN: End of season 3 well the first episode. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
